This invention relates to new and useful improvements in ground anchors.
Anchors are frequently needed on land such as for use with recreation vehicles having winch means thereon. That is, this type of vehicle is often driven off the main roads and may become stuck, and where a tree or the like is not available as a stationary pulling point, the only possibility for using the winch to pull the vehicle out is with an anchor. Anchors for this purpose must be adaptable for use with various types of ground conditions, such as soft ground, hard ground, rocky ground, etc. Also, it is desirable that an anchor of this type take up a minimum of space while being stored since for the most time they will not be in use.